True Divinity
by Lohkan
Summary: The Atlantis comes face to face with true Divinity


I do not own Divinity: original sin 2 or Stargate. All rights belong to the legal owners of these wonderful franchises.

 **Chapter One**

 **Divinity and Science**

There he stood. The Divine in all his radiant Splendor. Lightning sprung from his hands, destroying Voidwoken left and right. His immense incarnate battled three Void-touched ogres at once and the Divines ever faithful companion, Fane, fought next to him. Bursts of magic were flashing across the battlefield. Then out of the Void itself came a voice so horrid and vile that the souls of all those who fought for Rivellon shuddered in fear.

" **And thus the champion of the false Gods stands before me at last! Come and face your end, for I am the light and the darkness, I am the all-consuming Void and all mortals shall feed my hunger!"**

As the voice rang across the battlefield reality began to warp and tear and void energies began pouring out. With the Void spilling out and into the world the Voidwoken became empowered and began to push back the forces of Rivellon. The divine began to channel source in a desperate attempt to close the tear into the Void. "Fane!" He yelled, "I need you to help me!" Fane threw one last fireball into a group of Voidwoken warriors and rushed over to the Divine.

"I'm here, what do you need?" He ask in a rushed tone. "Help me close the rift! If we do this right we can banish the void for now!" Fane nodded his understanding and turned and lifted his hands calling forth his Source and with the Divine they began closing the Void rift. As soon as they did the voice from the Void yelled out in anger and began fighting them. Void and Source energies began sparking as they came in contact with each other. With massive amounts of energy swirling around like a tempest the Divine failed to notice a Voidwoken Deep-Dweller coming up to their side. With a cruel roar it swung his massive arm and hit Fane, flinging him several meters away.

With a cry the Divine called down a massive bolt of lightning from the sky that completely destroyed the Voidwoken and anything in a thirty foot radius. He rushed over to Fane's crumpled form and sat down next to him. "Fane! Are you ok?" he asked in a panicked tone. Lifting Fane's head and resting it on his lap. Fanes Jeweled skeletal face looked up at him. "I'll survive" he managed to say in between coughs. While the Divine was distracted the Voidwoken pushed the Rivellonian forces all the way back to the capital city of Arx. The walls were scarred and blackened from dark magic. Enraged that the love of his life was hurt so badly he stood up to his full Elven height of seven feet. His Elven robes flowing in the wind as aerothurges conjured up tornadoes and summoned lightning, covering the retreat for the rest of the Divines forces.

The Divine's eyes aflame with power turned to look at the servants of the God King, and with a shout of defiance he unleashed his full power. Explosions of flame, spikes of ice and flashes of lighting began to rain down upon his enemies. The Grand Alliance beaten back to the very walls of Arx cheered as their god fought with all the fury of the Seven. Rallied and with new hope the forces of Rivellon began fighting even harder. Still it wasn't enough and the Voidwoken began to breach the walls.

From the Void rift a dark presence started drawing closer, dark energies becoming stronger and stronger. The Divine knowing he had no other choice began to draw on every ounce of source he could, focusing it on the rift, trying to force it closed. As the Divine was once again focused on the rift the Voidwoken was able to push even harder in to Arx. As the Divine began slowly closing to rift his incarnate did its best to keep the Voidwoken from the divine. Then Fane slowly stood up. Summoning the last of his strength he focused on the divine, giving him what strength he could muster.

As soon as the rift started to close the voice screamed out in rage. " **You dare to define me!"** A great skeletal hand reached out of the Void and as the rift closed around it shot a massive orb of dark energies at the Divine and Fane. It exploded on contact Void energies and Source swirling around in a chaotic mix of opposing forces. But not before the Divine was able to fully close the Rift. However instead of being completely destroyed by the powers of creation and destruction a tear in space and time ripped open and the Divine and Fane fell in. The tear closed just as quickly as it had opened, leaving nothing but ash where once stood a god and his lover stood.


End file.
